Just Play It Cool
by tomColt15
Summary: When Rainbow Dash says that colts are more attracted to awesome than elegance, her and Rarity settle it with a little bet. However, will a friendly bet become something more? Rate and reviews are nice
1. Chapter 1

The elements of harmony were all gathered at Twilight's library getting ready for their night out.

"Okay girls, we got everything we need?" Twilight asked as she finished checking 'money' off her check list. All the girls nodded in confirmation. "Good now lets-"

"Oh, please do hold on a second dear," Rarity halted. "Let me just put on a few accessories. Who knows, maybe a few colts will be roaming around the mall," she finished with a little giggle. Rainbow Dash and AppleJack rolled their eyes at the perfectionist as they made their way out the library and everypony else followed.

"So um, do you really think some colts will be at the mall. I mean what if they might have something else to do, or something." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Darling, colts or not, a lady must always look her best," Rarity replied. "However, if I do happen to catch a stallion's eye it will be worth it. Besides, with absolute beauty and grace, who could turn me down?" Now Twilight joined in with the two athletes in the rolling of their eyes.

"Silly Rarity, don't you know all the colts at the mall are weirdos that are trying to get Skyrim and Pokemon guides," Pinkie said enthusiastically. All the others just stared at her confused by her remark.

"Who cares about colts anyway, I just want to get some new goggles and maybe something to help me fly faster," Rainbow half changed the subject.

"Rainbow darling, have you ever even thought about settling down with a nice stallion? If you weren't always trying to look 'cool', as you say, we could brush your mane and colts will be all over you," Rarity tried helping.

"Pfft, I don't need some colt to become a Wonderbolt. I've got other priorities that aren't related to stallions, and those need to be dealt with first."

"Dash, I'm only trying to help. If you would just let me brush your mane I could-"

"I don't need you to brush my mane, it looks awesome already!"

"That is precisely what I am talking about, if you would just-"  
>"You know what, I bet I could get a colt before you could," Rainbow said with a smug look on her face. Rarity was taken back by this statement.<p>

"You? Fine, we shall see about that," Rarity said accepting the challenge.  
>"Alright then, any rules to hold me back?"<p>

"No forcing the colt and no making each other look bad."

"Fine by me, you just can't stand next to me."

"Why ever not?"

"I'll just make you look bad by comparison."  
>"Oh, why I ought to-"<p>

"Well would at that, we're here," Twilight interrupted the raging battle before it got out of hand.

"Well it seems like we certainly are," Rarity said trying to stay calm. She then turned towards her rainbow maned friend. "We shall discuss the winnings later."

"I guess so," Rainbow agreed trying to stay collected.

"Ah sure hope Applebloom will like her new hat," AppleJack said as the mane six exited a popular hat store.

"I'm sure she'll love it. The clerk hand picked it from one she said her foal loved," Twilight reassured.

"And she got me this super duper fantastic party hat for Gummy!" Pinkie said bubbly as ever.

"Its obvious, the workers there know a thing or two about fashion considering she complimented my hat which will get a colt before some ponies here," Rarity said while glancing at Rainbow Dash.

"I don't need some huge hat to get a colt's attention. I mean really Rarity, this is the twenty first century, colts like awesome things not big hats," Rainbow teased.

"If 'awesome' means grace and beauty, then yes I agree." Rainbow just rolled her eyes. They had finished buying everything they wanted and it was about time for them to head out.

"What do you say we get some lunch and put the fighting aside for a while," Twilight suggested tired of her friends arguing over something so pointless and stupid.

"Fine, only for a while," Dash agreed. The girls all walked around the mall for a little while looking for a place to eat. Soon enough, AppleJack spotted a sandwich place. As they walked up to the counter three stallions made their way to a table.

"Aha! Cute colts alert!" Rarity gasped as she spotted the three walking passed. "Now is our chance to see who really can get a colt."

"Whatever, can we eat first though?" Rainbow said not caring for the stallions who just passed them.

"Is the brave Rainbow Dash afraid?"

"No, the brave Rainbow Dash is hungry."  
>"Fine, first we eat, then I upstage you." Rarity huffed.<p>

There wasn't a line or anything, so things went by at a fare speed. Fluttershy and Twilight got their sandwiches already and Pinkie was in the midst of getting hers. Unfortunately, since this was Pinkie, something went wrong. One of the workers was bringing the sandwich over right after it got out of the oven and the poor guy got burnt. The sandwich was suddenly sent flying through the air. There was no time for any pony to react, except for Rainbow Dash. She sped to the sandwich and dived for it right before it hit the floor. Everypony was staring at her and Dash just chuckled, remembering the time she had "saved" Soarin's pie.

"Dashie!" Pinkie called as she ran towards the sandwich-saving pegasus. "You got my sandwich! Thanks soooo much!"

Rainbow handed the warm sandwich to the bubbly pony. "Hey, it was no biggie really." She said modestly while rubbing the back of her mane.

"No biggie? That was amazing!" a male voice came from behind. The girls all started to gather around Dash and the pale orange colt who had just complimented Rainbow. The other two colts also began walking towards the big scene. "I've never seen anyone fly that fast!"

"Heh, you thought that was fast? You should see me when I do a Rainboom!" Dash bragged.

"A Rainboom, eh? Where have I heard that before?" the orange stallion tapped his hoof on his chin for a moment until his eyes went wide through realization. "Wait a minute, you're that chick who one the best young fliers competition back in Cloudsdale! That is so cool."

"I know right! It's not everyday you get to meet a pony like me. The name's Rainbow Dash by the way."

"I'm Forest Fire. Hey, I got tickets to a movie and my friends didn't want to come, you wanna come instead?" The name suited him well. He was a pale orange colt who was pretty tall and had emerald green eyes. His hair was a mixture of green and red tips and his cutie mark was a blazing camp fire.

"Well, that depends on what movie it is." Rainbow replied with a soft smile.

"How do you feel about horror movies?" Forest Fire asked with a smug look of his own.  
>"I feel like you've got yourself a date," Rainbow responded just as cocky.<p>

"Alright see you Friday." Forest smiled and him and his buddies turned around and left. Rainbow waited until they left her sight before turning around and looking at Rarity. Rarity only stood staring at where the attractive colt once stood mouth agape. She couldn't believe it, Rainbow had just gotten a date from being cool. The colt didn't even glance at Rarity when she walked up. Jealousy filled the bleach white unicorn as Rainbow grinned at her.

"I think we have a clear winner," Dash bragged while closing Rarity's open mouth gently with her hoof.

* * *

><p><em>AN; What is..? I don't even..? Okay... I have no clue where I got the idea, why I did this, or anything. All I know is this seems like it'll make a good fanfiction so... yeah... I'm sorry, I'm being stupid now :I_


	2. Chapter 2

"That is not fair Rainbow Dash. I didn't even get to make a move," Rarity complained as the girls made their way back to Twilight's house.

"Oh it's pretty darn fair alright. I said I could get a colt cause I'm cool, and that's what happened. Besides, he didn't even look at you," Dash mocked.

"Okay girls, lets not let something so pointless as some colt get between us," Twlight tried reasoning.

"I don't know those colts were pretty hot and the leader asked Rainbow out," Pinkie blurted, gaining her a scorching glance from Twilight.

"Ha! And I don't even care about the guy, I'm just trying to prove a point to Rarity," Rainbow scoffed.

"And what might that point be," Rarity said through her grinding teeth.

"That nopony cares for," Rainbow paused to get into character. "elegance and grace." she finished mocking Rarity. "You just gotta play it cool."

"Play it cool? Darling, I don't think I quite understand exactly what you're saying," Rarity admitted.

"Come by my house later this afternoon, I'll show you what I mean." And with that the girls parted and waved goodbye. About two hours later Rarity showed up at Rainbow's house with a big fancy hat and a nice necklace. She had Twilight cast the cloud walking spell on her about an hour before she got there in a hot air balloon. Rarity rang Rainbow's door bell casually and waited before being greeted by the brash blue flier.

"Well, well, well, looks like you came after all," Dash said while leaning on the side of her doorway.

"If you must know Dash, I simply came to try and understand the things you call 'cool' and how they attract stallions," Rarity assured.

"Well, you came to the best to learn that," Dash smirked. Rarity only rolled her eyes at her cocky friend. "Also, the whole thing about attracting colts is that everypony likes something awesome. So if you're awesome..." Dash stopped, letting Rarity complete the puzzle.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Rarity complained.

"Fine. Look at it this way, you like uh, beautiful things right?"

"Correct."

"So if you saw a colt who was beautiful or gave you something beautiful or whatever, you'd like them," Rainbow explained. "So its the same thing with cool stuff and cool ponies."

"I see, so apparently this generation of colts are more attracted to 'radical' things now," Rarity figured. Rainbow simply nodded. "In that case, I suppose I should learn from the best." Rarity looked at Rainbow hoping to get assistance.

"Oh well I know a guy who can- Oh wait a minute! I mean, I suppose I can make time in my schedule to teach you the art of awesome," Rainbow said as smug as ever. Rarity giggled and nodded.

"When shall we start Miss Dash?"

The sky was clear and blue. Perfect for awesome lessons with Rarity. Dash had her coach hat and sunglasses on as usual and was pacing back and forth in front of Rarity.

"Alright Rarity, first I have to know how much you know about coolness. So what do you think is cool?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I absolutely adore-"

"WRONG! Ugh, looks like I have my work cut out for me," Rainbow sighed.

"What ever did I do that was so wrong?" Rarity asked confused.

"'What ever did I do that was so wrong?'" Rainbow said with a stupid accent, immitating her unicorn friend. "That's whats wrong. You don't say all that, you cut your sentence down. Like saying 'sup instead of 'What is up?' Cut the sentence down, now try asking me that same question."

"What... did I do?" Rarity said unconfined.

"Better, but cool people usually like that uh, word merging thingy."

"Contraction?"

"Whatever, we use those. So you'd say 'What'd I do'. And another thing, saying 'Oh I absolutely adore' blah blah blah isn't cool. No stallion wants to hear all that. You just say I like this and that 'kay." Rainbow nagged on and on about proper "cool" people speech. She told Rarity about cool things people say. Dash had talked so much about talking in an "awesome" way, Rarity had stopped listening. "Alright, that's all for now."

"Huh, what?" Rarity scampered in surprise after snapping out of a day dream.

"You're dismissed," Rainbow reminded.

"What ever do you mean?" Rarity said gaining an evil glare from Dash. "I mean, what's that 'sposed to mean?"

"Better," Rainbow approved smiling. "And what I mean is that you can go now, that's all for today."

"But you haven't told me anything but how to talk. I still don't even understand why a colt would go for such obscure behavior."

"Look we'll meet again, uh, two days from now."

"Why not tomorrow, I'm not busy or anything."

"Cause tomorrow I have a date with a guy you couldn't get because you're not cool enough. But don't worry, I can help with that." And with that, the two parted ways. Rarity was still somewhat confused by the methods of her friend, but from what she had seen they seemed effective enough. However, the unicorn refused to believe it was nothing more than a fluke. Sure, Dash is brave and cute and- Wait, what. _'Cute? Where did that come from? I guess I've been over thinking things.' _Rarity thought to herself while heading home. Little did she know, she was only thinking what her heart spoke.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Dear Celestia, I'm such a tease .  
><em>_Forgot to upload this a long time ago, so sorry about that. Also, sorry about this being the shortest chapter ever. Promise the next chapter will be way longer... Maybe .-._


	3. Chapter 3

Zombies, sparkling vampires, mannuluswolves, and pretty bad actors with no emotions. This was the list of all the things Rainbow saw in the amazing "horror movie". In fact, that wasn't even the worst part. Forrest Fire was pretty lame too. He'd use all the lamest moves, like yawning to wrap his hoof around Dash's shoulder and trying to make dumb jokes. Rainbow, being the straight forward one, kept the same bored and annoyed look on her face throughout the whole entire movie. However, Forrest Fire was totally oblivious to Dash's facial expressions. In fact, he thought he'd done a good job cooing her, so he asked her out on another date the next week. Rainbow thought about declining, but her competitive ego made her want to prove Rarity wrong and make her jealous. Even though Forrest Fire was a total stud, Dash soon remembered that not judging a book by its cover has a negative meaning as well.

When Rainbow got back to her house that night, she quickly flopped to her fluffy cloud bed. After letting out a bunch of heavy sighs, she sat up on her bed and stared out her window.

"Jeez, that was a total waste of a night," Rainbow sighed to herself. "Why did I even agree on going out with that loser again?"Dash kept talking to herself. She looked out at the shining white moon, it reminded her of the shining white coat Rarity possessed. Was she hallucinating or did she just see Rarity's face appear on the moon? Shaking her head, that always snapped her out of day dreams. It sure did the trick this time around. She froze for a moment then began ranting again. "Not like he was all that interesting in the first place. What'd he say he does? Sell peanuts at baseball games? What a lamo. Rarity's way more interesting than that goof!" Wait a minute. Rarity? Couldn't she have thought of somepony else, like AppleJack or Pinkie Pie. They were pretty interesting, but pretty similar to her. Similarity was never all that interesting. Yeah, that's what made Rarity come to mind first, nothing more. "Besides, I'm only doing this to make Rarity jealous." Dash paused. "Jealous? Wait, no! I mean, prove that I'm awesome cause ponies like ponies who are awesome!" She paused again. "Augh! Whatever I know what I mean!" And with that, Rainbow Dash lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Rainbow went to Fluttershy's place since she promised to go on a picnic with her and Angel. While flying through the skies, she caught sight of Carrousel Boutique.

"Oof!" a yellow pony cried. Rainbow mimicked the blue maned pegasus. She was focused on the fashion store she was soaring above and hadn't noticed she'd just bumped into another pony.

"Sorry Raindrops, didn't notice you there," Dash apologized.

"Yeah, okay Dash," Raindrops huffed.

Once Rainbow reached Fluttershy's house she saw a small white bunny tapping his small back paw on the ground. Angel bunny was always impatient and huffy. Fluttershy just came out of her cottage holding a picnic basket on her wing.

"Hey Fluttershy, sorry I'm late. Had a little accident on the way here," Rainbow explained.

"Oh that's quite alright, we just got ready. Sorry Angels a bit impatient," Fluttershy also apologized. "Well, why don't we get going." Rainbow nodded in agreement. The walk to the hillside wasn't very long, especially considering they flew most of the time.

The picnic time was mostly Fluttershy pestering Angel the eat his vegetables. Until an awkward silence fell upon them.

"So, how was your date last night?" Fluttershy brought up. Rainbow almost gagged in place.

"Ugh, don't even remind me," Rainbow gagged.

"I take it that it was pretty bad," Fluttershy guessed. Dash nodded in confirmation.

"He was a totally dork, and pretty boring too. The movie was the only thing interesting. That's saying something since the movie was filled with sparkling vampires and stupid mannuluswolves."

"I guess movies these days don't appeal to you considering mannuluswolves and vampires have lost their touch," Fluttershy giggled.

"Next week we're watching the second part in the series. This time I'll have to remember a gag bag," Rainbow sighed.

"But I thought you said he wasn't that great?"`

"Well he isn't. I just thought if I kept going with him, Rarity would think I'm cool." Dash said, earning a look from Fluttershy and Angel. A pang of heat entered Dash's face after thinking about what she said. "Not like that! I'm just trying to prove that her whole elegance thing doesn't work all the time." Fluttershy nodded in response.

"Well then, why don't we pack up for today. You have to give her lessons soon, correct?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash hummed "Mhmm" and nodded her head to confirm.

"But that doesn't start 'til," Rainbow paused and looked at the clock that stood near Fluttershy's cottage and themselves. "Five minutes! Sorry Fluttershy, I have to go. Thanks for reminding me though!" And with that a rainbow streak followed by a blue blur was all that was left in Fluttershy's path.

Not too much longer, the pegasus that had been with Fluttershy arrived back at her own abode. Hardly a minute later, another pony was sighted not too far from Rainbow's home.

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" the unicorn called. Rainbow glanced at the well groomed mare. She couldn't help but let a wide goofy grin escape her lips. She'd enjoyed seeing her polar opposite of a friend, and it always brought joy to her when she would teach Rarity. The way she'd always mess up "cool talk" and say something fancy like. Sometimes, Rarity would even get in such a hissy to start speaking French. Rainbow laughed to herself as she remember only the first lesson on how to talk. For some reason, Rarity always had the ability to make Rainbow smile without even trying.

* * *

><p><em>AN; 'Dawwwww, shipping :3 /Cough/ -errr I mean "getting along better" lol. Well here's my next chapter. Haven't had much time to work on this since I have so much other stuff to do /cough/ video games .  
>Also, thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are, also I don't feel like looking back and typing all those names cause I lazy. Thanks for reading, and thanks for waiting as well. Nest chapter shall be posted... next... week :P I'm sorry <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Fluffs of clouds drifted by in the sky. The sun's rays were slowly leaving as it set and two mares accompanied the fields that soaked in the dimmed lights.

"Lesson number two!" Rainbow shouted out in the fields. She enjoyed being the boss, it meant screaming and power. Dash loved screaming and power. "If you're going to be cool, you can't only talk the part, you have to be able to look the part as well. I mean, no pony will talk to you if you don't even look the part," Rainbow explained. Unlike Twilight Sparkle who would take out parchment and a quill, Rarity simply took mental notes. "Lucky for you, I've got all sorts of radical stuff that you can wear." Rarity cinched. She knew that Rainbow Dash was the spitting image of "cool", however, Rarity herself could hardly stand the fashion style.

Rainbow flew up into her cloud house and began digging through her closet for stuff. There was her scarf, but the season wasn't exactly great for that. Ah ha, her coach hat and some sun glasses! That could make any pony look radical. What else could she dig up for Rarity? Her black vest might do. Nevertheless, Rainbow took it all and flew back down to the unicorn mare waiting for her.

"Alright, I got a hat, sun glasses, and a vest," Rainbow lay them all out in front of Rarity. "Try 'em on!" she ordered. Rarity did as she was told and put all the "cool" clothes on. Rainbow rubbed her hoof against her chin while examining Rarity, something was off. Rainbow usually wore her sunglasses over her eyes for style, but Rarity was a unicorn and that wouldn't work very well. She looked at the hat that sat upon Rarity's mane. Taking her hoof away from her chin, Dash brought it towards the hat and turn it a good ninety something degrees so that the bill rest behind her white ear. "Uh, try putting the sunglasses above your horn." Rarity did so. Something was still off, but what was it.

"Is this good enough?" Rarity asked, getting impatient with Rainbow's examinations.

"Something is off, but I can't figure it out. Maybe its your eyes?" Rainbow said.

"Whatever is the matter with my eyes? Er, uh, What's up with my eyes?" Rainbow smiled at Rarity's attempt to speak modern. She had to admit, Rarity was getting better at the whole new speech thing.

"I can see too much of your eyes," Rainbow said bluntly. Rarity rose a brow at Dash. "You know how my bangs kind of cover a little of my eye?" Rarity nodded, still a bit confused. "Try wearing your mane kind of like you did on the train, or just push them over a bit."

"Uh..."

"Oh forget it. I guess its good enough for now. In the future though try different mane styles that emphasize your bangs."

"Wait, so you want me to change my whole fashion sense?" Rarity asked alarmed. Rainbow pondered for a while, she wasn't quite sure how to answer to Rarity's question. It was true that Rarity was already extraordinarily beautiful, but she looked really cute when she tried being cool.

"Uh, sure if you wanna get a colt that isn't over the age of forty," Rainbow replied nonchalantly. Rarity rolled her eyes at the rainbow manes pegasus. Even though she'd gotten used to her joking around, there were sometimes when Rarity knew that Dash just didn't ever think about what she was saying. "So uh, yeah. If you want we can test it out on some pony around town that doesn't know you all too much," Rainbow suggested. Rarity pondered at this thought. It would be pretty hard for her to find a colt around town that she hadn't flirted with already. Though she never truly loved any of them, she was what you'd call a "persuasive" pony that wouldn't take no for an answer. Whether it was to mooch of of less attractive ponies or just looking for some pony to take to the party, Rarity was a flirt.

"Um, I'm not so sure about that. A lot of colts know me around town so this new approach might not work," Rarity finally replied.

"Alright then, I guess we'll have to test it on a mare." Rarity's mouth had fallen agape at this. She'd never flirted with any mare nor knew one that she could test on. "So know any pony you'd like to test out?"

"Well, I can't say that I do. I didn't know any mares in town were even... like that," Rarity lied. She was well aware of the ratio of mare to stallion in Equestria. That unbalanced ratio contributed to the immense amount of bisexual and homosexual mares and even some stallions. In fact, just a while ago, Rarity had finally marked herself as a bisexual.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that mare Lyra and Bon Bon are pretty keen of each other. A bit too friendly though, don't want to mess up any relationships. Raindrops acts kinda queerish, so why don't we go visit her?" Rainbow interrupted Rairty's epiphany.

"Oh, uh, okay than. Sounds like a plan," Rarity agreed. Rainbow nodded and looked towards the sun. Celestia had already began letting it fall, it'd been mid-afternoon by the time Rarity had arrived. Dash decided it'd be best to test the next morning instead.

"Alright, let's do that tomorrow 'kay. It's getting kind of late," Rainbow said. As the two began trotting their separate paths, Dash halted them again. "Oh and remember," she said catching Rarity off guard. "Just play it cool."

xXx

Once Rarity got back to her abode, she replayed her lesson in her head. Act the part, look that part, just play it cool. Rainbow Dash was fun teacher, and she seemed like she was pretty good in the subject she was teaching as well. Rarity didn't usually let herself admit when another mare was cute, but Rainbow Dash seemed to be an exception. She used to have a small crush on her dear friend Fluttershy, but she soon learned that they were too much like sisters for anything to truly spark. They're similarity was something that pushed them apart and sometimes made their conversations dull. Controversy and argument over things were interesting, however, just agreeing on one thing and dropping it is bland. Rarity and Rainbow would argue about everything, and it was always quite entertaining. Maybe, she'd test out her knowledge on a certain prismatic pegasus.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Sorry for the wait. The eighth grade at my school is graduating and I'm playing instruments for all the songs they have so I'm always coming home just to sleep. Two more days of school... promise to work on this a lot more over summer, thanks for reading though ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

The golden rays of Celestia's sun hit Rainbow Dash's face as it came in through her puffy cloud windows. As she cracked her eyes open she let out an exaggerated yawn. As usual, a quick shower and breakfast were the only things she needed to get moving in the morning. Dash glanced at her clock and let out another yawn after noticing how early she had gotten up (well at least early for her). Since she knew Raindrops had morning sky duties. she decided to do her work quickly and catch Raindrops in action.

Kick, move, kick, move. The pattern continued as Rainbow lazily did her job. She was beginning to get bored since she had yet to spot Raindrops and it was already noon. Once her tasks were completed, Dash decided to get a good fly through the air and relax a bit. While drifting through the wind, however, she'd remembered that the blue maned friend she'd been looking for had the day off. Her hoof slammed into her face for punishment as she groaned – now it'd be harder for her to find Raindrops.

Rarity rolled around lazily in her bed. She hadn't known how the day would go about, but she did know she had to go flirt with some other mare. It wasn't that she disliked having to flirt with another mare, it was just who it was. Rarity didn't really know many pegasi outside of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, so she wasn't exactly sure on who this Raindrops pony was. For all she knew, it could be some hideous hobo pony.

Rarity swung her hooves off her silky unmade bed and let them dangle for a while before finally touching the ground. She looked to her bed and shrugged, she could always fix it later. Breakfast, being the most important meal of the day, usually took Rarity approximately on hour to make due to her being a perfectionist. This one day in particular was an exception. This time all Rarity decided to have was a nice bowl of cereal and a small epiphany. Through the days she had been taking lessons with Rainbow Dash, she'd learned quite a bit. However, she was still unsure of whether or not the lessons Rainbow gave were from experience or just what turned her on. When she saw Dash flirt with others, it was obvious she was taking in the whole looks and attitude thing, but there was still more to it than Rarity herself knew.

After trotting through the town square, Rainbow decided she'd just get Raindrops whenever she'd show up. She told Rarity she'd meet her at her place around noon, but since she was Rainbow Dash after all, she was expected to come fashionably late. However, it seemed liked the pace she was going would get her more than just fashionably late. Rainbow didn't like it, she hated being slow.

Walking into Sugarcube Corner usually brought Rainbow bad luck due to the fact that a certain hyper active pink pony worked there. This time, things were finally going in Dash's direction though. As she trotted towards the counter to order a pastry, a certain butter yellow pegasus greeted her, and no its not Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash!" called the blue maned pony known as Raindrops. A small smile grew on Dash's face as she turned towards the caller.

"Oh hey Raindrops, I was just looking for you," Rainbow replied.

"Well Sugarcube Corner is a great place to look on my days off," the other mare joked.

"Heh, cool. Anyway, I have a friend that I wanted to introduce you to. I don't think you know her yet."

"_Her_? Well, I guess I may as well have a bit of time on my hoof," Raindrops smirked. Dash rolled her eyes in response. She knew how her friend could get in situations like this.

"Yeah, whatever. How about we grab lunch all together at Four Seasons down the street," Rainbow suggested. Raindrops pondered for a bit. Three mares, all having lunch together.

"Sounds great!" Raindrops happily agreed.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Its short because its only part one 'kay. S.G., I'm only thirteen, just finished my seventh grade year. That's probably why I'm really lazy and why my grammar and mechanics aren't sure pro. School's out, don't expect faster updates though, just a warning. I'm a sleeper and gamer, so story updates will probably be about once a week. Reviews pwz ^_^_


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Two ponies sat at a table outside under an umbrella, chortling amongst themselves. They've been there for all of ten minutes alone, and they were already getting to know each other pretty well. Or at least, the turquoise maned pegasus assumed she knew the acting unicorn.

"She didn't really say that did she?" Raindrops giggled to Rarity's somewhat funny story.

"Don't worry dear, I jest," Rarity replied absent minded. All of a sudden a buzz made its way into Rarity's ear and Dash's voice followed.

_"No, don't say 'jest' and 'worry' you pricy pony! Kidding, joshing, fix it!" _The raspy voice commanded quickly. Rarity mentally nodded.

"Oh, uh, I'm joshing you. She used much, uh, _lamer_ words than that," Rarity corrected herself. Just before she and Dash made their way to the restaurant, they decided it would be best for them to be able to communicate just in case they were figured out. So they both had an ear piece and mini microphone with them for communicating.

"Hah, well said," Raindrops answered unfazed.

_"Doing good. You pass if she makes the next move,"_ Rainbow buzzed.

"Wait, what do you mean the nex-" Rarity whispered into her mic but was cut off by the same thing Rainbow had mentioned.

"Hey, Rarity," the yellow pegasus interrupted. Rarity looked up at the one calling her. "We should do this again sometime, 'kay!"

"Oh, uh, I guess we co-"

"Great!" And with that, Raindrops made her plain exit. Rarity watched the pegasus trot away before rushing towards a bush that had no natural business in the area. Once she got to the awkward bush, Rarity's magic began to envelope a cyan ear. As she angrily yanked the ear, a pained Rainbow Dash was revealed from the bush.

"Rainbow Dash! Did you anticipate for this to happen?" Rarity spoke as she weakly punched Dash's shoulder.

"What? I thought you wanted to learn how to pick pony's up?" Dash tried to defend herself. "Besides, you passed! I'd give you a B+ since you messed up your vocab here and there."

"While it is true I inquired how to attract other ponies, I didn't want to have Raindrops as my lover," Rarity explained. It was weird enough that Rainbow Dash, the most tomcoltish pony around, was giving her lessons in romance.

"Well why did you accept the second date? I only said she had to make the next move, not that you had to go steady with the mare," Rainbow crossed her arms. Out of usable responses, Rarity also crossed her arms and gave an annoyed huff. "Look, at least you know the basics now. Just tell Raindrops that something came up and you have to cancel your date, then we go to the mall."

"Rainbow Dash, suggesting to go to the mall? Might I have the liberty of asking who you are again?" Rarity joked. Rainbow couldn't help to let a cheeky smile appear on her face at this comment.

"Whatever. All I meant is that we can go to the mall and go stallion hunting... or whatever," Rainbow cleared up. "I'll be your wingmare or whatever you call. So that when, or if, you screw up I'll have your back!" Rarity pondered this, or at least pretended to ponder. She would love to go to the mall with Dash anytime, especially since seeing someone like Rainbow Dash in a mall was usually a pretty rare occasion.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Rarity huffed after pretend thinking.

"Awesome!" Dash exclaimed. "We'll meet up Saturday morning, 'kay? Okay then, later!"

Rarity stared blankly as she was left by yet another pegasus. Rainbow Dash was always so vague when not describing herself. What time in the morning, meet where in the mall? Either way, it was always nice to spend time with Dash and Rarity couldn't wait for their trip to the mall.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Ew, I hate my chapters being less than one thousand words. This is part two to chapter five. I was writing chapter five part one really quick before I had to go somewhere, that's why there's a part thing. This one was supposed to show the whole entire date, but my computer crashed while I was making music so I decided to go the lazy way, sorry._


	7. Chapter 6

**Brony001; Brony, pegasister, whatever you call it, yeah that's me :)  
><strong>**Super garurumon; You'll see, hehehe. I'm almost done with this :/**

Rarity was always up for a good make over. In fact, make overs were most likely her favorite thing in the world! While she was certainly used to pulling pony into her shop to pretty them up against their will, it wasn't quite the same the other way around. Half the time, Rarity would try to force Applejack into one of her make over sessions. The other half of the time, she would do the same but with Rainbow Dash, and sometimes Dash would even agree to it. Such as the time she got Rainbow to sit still for a costume she designed for when Princess Celestia herself came to visit Ponyville. Unfortunately, a parasprite invasion cost the town from seeing the gorgeous gown she'd designed.

Either way it went, Rarity was never one to turn down a pony in need of a make over. Although, when the horse shoe was on the other hoof it was much more different. Now that Rainbow Dash, of all ponies, was pulling her into a make over of her own, Rarity knew what it was like for all the other ponies she'd forced into her boutique. Rarity had tried on an arrangement of things the complemented her torso, from vests to sweaters. She'd been bombarded with hats and her coiffure was wild and ruined now thanks to the colorful pony in her midst. Finally, a load of scarves came flooding towards her neck, almost causing her to loose her breath as she was strangled one by one with them. _'Jeez, is this what I make other ponies go through everyday?' _Rarity thought to herself as Dash finally settled down on an arrangement for her.

Rarity stared in her mirror as the outfit Rainbow Dash had place on her. A striped fedora, a loose gray scarf and the a black turtleneck. At first, Rarity mentally gasped to herself at the clothes that were put together on her body. It was simply horrific and down right atrocious. The hat was hardly on her head and didn't match the turtleneck. Then there was a scarf the sat atop of the turtleneck which was even worse. However, after quite a long moment of staring at her own reflection, something popped in the fashionista's mind. She was a white unicorn. The contradicting black made her stand out more and the scarf was helped bring attention to her face and brought out her sapphire eyes. The the hat sat right by the horn and pushed some of her hair in front of an eye. Now that Rarity thought about it, everything fit together perfectly.

"Well?" a raspy voice broke Rarity's fashion trance. "Hello? Equestria to Rarity, anypony home?" the voice continued.

"What, oh, yes," Rarity finally responded to Dash's calls. "I must say, I've never seen anything like this. I mean, at first I thought it was just a crime against fashion," Rarity began as Rainbow took the liberty to raise a brow at her statement. "however, now that I look at it, I have to say this is fantastic! In fact, I think I might just be able to start a new clothing line out of this."

"Glad you like it," Rainbow cheerily responded. "Anyway, did you cancel your Raindrops plans?"

"Why of course I did dear," Rarity answered, thinking back to her phone call with Raindrops. The moment she told her about her plans about going with Dash to the mall, Raindrops claimed that she completely understood. "Now, then, shall we get going?"

"You bet," Dash proclaimed, putting on a little beanie of her own.

xXx

Upon the mares' arrival at the mall, Rarity quickly began spotting out stallions of all kinds that they could hit on. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, was being much calmer than expected.

"Alright, now we just remember my lessons," Rainbow said, stopping Rarity from pointing out anymore colts.

"Right," Rarity confirmed with a nod.

"We'll just walk through all nonchalantly, then wait for a stallion to come to us," Dash explained as if it were some sort of diabolical plan. "We can't just look like losers standing around though, so we have to sit down and pretend to talk about some crap. Now remember the lessons?"

"Talk the part and look the part, you have explained to me several times," Rarity answered.

"Ugh, you're lucky you're only talking to me right now," Dash facehoofed. "Besides, you're forgetting one."

"I know, I know, play it cool," Rarity grunted. With Rainbow Dash's approving nod, the two mares began to trot through the mall looking for somewhere to sit. They'd easily found a place to take a seat in the middle of the mall, now it was only a matter of waiting. Being polar opposites of each other wasn't very helpful when it came to wasting time however. If there was one thing the two mares did have in common though, it'd be their impatience. Rarity was usually able to keep herself stable, but being a gossiper, she had to start some sort of conversation no matter the topic.

"Soo..." Rarity lingered her word.

"So what?" Dash's impatience forced her to say.

"Well, um, I guess I'd like to say thank you," the unicorn mare began. "Honestly, its hard to remember how I even got myself into this, but you've taught me quite a bit. Whether it was helpful or not, I still appreciate you doing this for me in the first place."

"Yeah, no problem."

Silence.

"Anyway, I must say I never expected you to pick out an outfit that would actually look good. Especially considering the gala dress fiasco," Rarity said as she began to reminisce on the day. "How did you pick this out in the first place?"

"I just got a bunch of hats and stuff and threw 'em together. Its just what looks cool now and I guess a bit of instinct too," Dash smirked as she spoke the last part. However, Rarity was less than impressed.

"Really? So that's why when you designed that gala dress and said it was "perfect" Hoity Toity called it rubbish," Rarity mocked. Even though she was only half serious, she'd still expected an answer from Dash rather than a guffaw in her face.

"Jeez, where did you come from? Trottingham? Or maybe you're one of those fancy ponies from Canterlot. Rubbish is a word that people used a hundred years ago," Rainbow cackled. Honestly, Dash hardly found it hilarious,it was just how Rarity was with it. Whenever Rarity said something, she always had to make it sound all fancy, and it was cute.

"Hmph," Rarity pouted, "Well I guess your crumby lessons just aren't working too well."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, jeez. Its just that you always talk like that and well its kind of-"

"Kind of what?"

"Well, I don't know. Kind of, uh, cute... ish," Rainbow quickly added. She hadn't known whether it was just a hot day in the mall, but she was sure heat was beginning to show in her face. There was a bit of a silence before anypony began speaking.

"Cute?" Rarity repeated in disbelief. "Well, I uh-" she began to drift off. The two mares were once again quiet for quite a while. In fact, it seemed like the whole mall had completely come to a halt as they stared down to examine their hooves.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice spoke up. Immediately the two friends looked up to the source of the voice. It was a colt that appeared only a few years older than them. "Me and my buds were just roaming the mall, and then we saw you two. Anyway, we've got a party going on Saturday if you girls are free," the stallion spoke as he handed Rarity and Dash each an invitation. The two mares were speechless, sitting in the mall like this actually got a cute colt to ask them to a party.

"Uh, yeah!" Rainbow Dash finally decided to speak up. "We'd love to come, right Rarity?" she nudged her friend a bit.

"Totally," Rarity played cool. "Sounds like it'd be... awesome!" she forced herself to say. It wasn't like it was hard for her to speak, it was just the form of speech she was using. Rarity was used to more of a formal speaking style rather than a nonchalant way.

"Sweet! You gals just seemed really cool, so I had to invite you. See ya then!" the mystery stallion waved goodbye. Once the colt had left, the two mares found themselves mouth agape once more. After a moment of blank staring, our prismatic pony turned to her student and smirked.

"I told you that was all we had to do."

* * *

><p><em>AN; Three more chapters at most. So I'm almost done with this story. Next up is "The Other Side of the Rainbow", if you like rule 63 check it out ;)  
>Also, that story is going to be kind of short as well so a new story needs to start. I have ideas for four Dash shippings I usually don't write, but I'm not sure which to try out first. Go on my page and vote :D Anyway, thanks for reading<em>


	8. Chapter 7

For Rainbow Dash and Rarity, days usually lasted a million hours. Weeks could take forever to go by and weekends were usually their small time to rest. This Saturday wasn't a time to rest for them now though. Tonight, they had somewhere to be.

Midafternoon, Rainbow swung by Carrousel Boutique to wrap up her lessons quickly. Whilst they were getting ready for the shindig they were about to attend, Rainbow began going over how to act.

"You want to win a guy's heart, just remember to play the part. Want to catch the boy's eye, try not to act like Pinkie Pie. Let 'em now you like, I don't know, riding on a bike? Going on a hike? Get 'em to remember you by sashaying around the halls. Play smart, play cool!" Rainbow Dash recited while flinging her own scarf around her neck.

"You're positively sure this will work?" Rarity inquired. She vaguely remembered telling herself to play cool before confronting Prince Blueblood himself.

"If a boy is there, act like you don't care. Play meek or coy, then you'll win the boy," Dash sang, ignoring Rarity.

"What if the stallion thinks you're uninterested and leaves?"

"Its a common fact, putting on an act, helps you to attract!" Rainbow kept singing.

"Is that what you do?"

"Wh-what! Course not, I'm just naturally awesome and irresistible," Rainbow defended herself. "But don't worry, I've coached another before and it totally works. Except, some ponies are easier to coach than others."

"So if this plan doesn't work..," Rarity pondered. "What if the colt sees right through me!" Rarity gasped.

"When in doubt we call this golden rule, you want to win his heart? Play cool!" Rainbow continued her song. Rarity just sat still as Dash began gathering clothes for her outfit and sighed. She knew Rainbow Dash probably wasn't listening and most likely had no answers to her questions. However, she'd seen Dash use her "coolness" to get herself a date. Wait, didn't Rainbow say she was going to the movies with Forrest Fire again today?

"Uh, Dash darling, what ever happened to Forrest Fire?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Who?" Rainbow responded obliviously. Rarity made a face that clearly asked if Dash was kidding for a while before something clicked in her mind. "Oh snap! That stud I was supposed to see a movie with. Ugh, if I have to watch another second of 'Moonrise Dawn' I think I might puke."

"You were going to watch Moonrise Dawn today! Oh, I heard it was the number one vampire movie of the year," Rarity cooed. "Either way, you can't just not show up or anything." Rainbow sighed in disgust and quickly asked if she could use her phone. After Rarity pointed her in the direction of her home phone in her kitchen, Rainbow Dash bolted off to use it.

While Dash was calling, Rarity once again examined the clothing she had on. Once again, Rainbow Dash had outdone herself. _'Wow, I do wonder how in the world a pony like Rainbow Dash is able to pick out something so plain, yet fashionable. In fact, I might even be able to get Applejack into clothes like this.' _Rarity thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm uh sick so I won't be able to go," Rarity heard Dash from the other room talking. She giggled to herself thinking about how hopeless Rainbow could be. Rarity looked into her mirror again and took out a pencil and paper so that she could sketch a new line of clothes.

"Uh, I got a bad cold," Rarity listened in on Dash as she sketched. She'd already figured out what she could make have for Pinkie Pie to wear. Now she was working on something for Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Achoo." She heard Rainbow Dash fake sneeze. "What do you mean that was totally real!" After that, she heard something shake, something like a pepper shaker. Then she heard a couple of grains fall to the floor. After that, she heard her friend truly sneeze and cough a bit. "Told you I had a cold," Dash sniffed. "Whatever, bye." Rarity held her hoof to her muzzle, attempting not to laugh at Dash's poo attempt to get out of a date. However, a couple seconds late when the colorful pony returned, Rarity couldn't help but laugh in her face.

"Did you throw pepper in your face?" she giggled.

"Well, the dude wouldn't believe me so I had to do something," Rainbow huffed.

"Darling, you didn't have to cancel your date just to come along and help me. I think I'll do fine on my own," Rarity protested.

"Yeah, sike. You barely got through talking to Raindrops, besides I was invited too," Rainbow waved her hoof. Rarity only rolled her eyes. Even though Rainbow Dash could be quite ignorant most of the time, she truly was a loyal figure. It was nice that Rainbow Dash was sticking by Rarity and was doing so much just to help her. Whether it truly was helping or not, Rarity appreciated it.

"Alright before we go, I'm going to head home and get some stuff," Dash said. "Also, can you pick up some treats or something to bring to the party. Ponies remember you for dumb stuff like that," Dash reminded. Rarity nodded as the two set off in different directions.

Rarity trotted off to Sugarcube Corner in order to get some sort of pastry for the party. As she made her way to the well known bakery, she thought of how to talk to the hyper active pink pony that would most likely be there. Obviously, Pinkie Pie would ask what the cupcakes were for. After telling her about the party, she'd want to come along and Pinkie Pie it up. Rarity shrugged it off, hoping she would be able to come up with something once she got there.

Once she entered the building, sure enough, Rarity was greeted by the same sugar high pony she feared running into.

"Heya Rarity!" Pinkie Pie greeted her elegant friend. "How have lessons with Rainbow Dash been going?"

"Uh, how do you know about those lessons?" Rarity asked, surprised by the sudden question.

"Well duh, I was with you guys at the mall and coming back from the mall the first time. Remember!" Pinkie responded, unfazed as always.

"Oh that's right. Well they've been going quite fine, now I just came by to ask for a batch of cupcakes if you would," Rarity said, trying to end the conversation as quick as possible.

"Cupcakes? Coming right up!" With that the pink pony rushed off to put Rarity's order in, then quickly as she left came back. "What d'ya need cupcakes for anyway?"

"Oh you know, just uh..." Rarity pondered for something to say. "Rainbow Dash!" she blurted stupidly. Pinkie cocked her head to the side, showing she was still unsure of Rarity's reasoning. "For the lessons, of course," Rarity added on, hoping Pinkie wouldn't ask anything more of her.

"Okey doki lokie!" the incredibly dense Pinkie Pie responded. A bell rang at the front counter, and Pinkie bolted off to it in order to pick up Rarity's order. She quickly came back with a box of cupcakes. Rarity paid the pink mare and grasped the box with her shining blue magic and began to trot off with a sigh. "Oh Rarity one more thing," Pinkie called to her friend before she could exit. Rarity turned around to see Pinkie Pie, only with a calmer face. "Take care of Dashie."

Rainbow Dash made it back to her humble cloud abode and grabbed her saddle bags off the floor. She packed it with a bottle filled with an unknown substance and a ball of clothes. She stared down into the bag for a while before finally taking off. Dash suspected today would be as good as any other day to finally make her move, whether she was being Rainbow Dash or not.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Wow I updated pretty fast... well for me I guess. Anyway, if you want to know why Rainbow Dash was being retarded in the beginning of this chapter, check this out watch?v=zaV5SCLir_g&feature=results_ video&playnext=1&list=PL721EFE154FA48470 (delete the spaces). Anyway, one more chapter, hopefully, then I'll get to that rule 63 story. Thanks for reading though ^_^  
><strong>Super garurumon: Honestly, this is loosely based around some stupid seventh grade gossip. I've seen my friend do it once before, but if you wanna have a test of your own, be my guest.<strong>  
><em>


	9. Chapter 8

Rarity and Rainbow Dash were both trotting down a path on their way to the party they were invited to earlier. Rainbow Dash had her saddlebags with her while Rarity, using her magic of course, held onto the cupcakes. The way down was pretty quiet for the most part, that was until Rarity couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So, Rainbow Dash. What are those saddlebags you have there for?" Rarity questioned. Rainbow briefly made a surprised look on her face, as for she was not expecting to be questioned about this.

"Uh, you know just some stuff for the party," Dash did her best to lie. Even though she wasn't the element of honesty and she loved to boast, lying wasn't much of a strong point. Rarity wasn't dumb enough to let this act go, so she cocked an eye brow to show her suspicions. "Trust me," Rainbow thought of a story. "I've been to parties before, I know what I'm doing." Luckily for Dash, Rarity hadn't wanted to keep the conversation up any longer so she hadn't answered.

They finally arrived at the location of the sorority they were invited to at the mall, however Rainbow Dash stopped them before they reached he glowing house.

"Why did you stop us?" Rarity felt the need to ask.

"We have to look like we came fashionably late," Rainbow answered. "Also, when we get in there, we got to mingle ourselves. Maybe meet some new ponies, you know."

"Well, however will I make it without you by my side," Rarity blurted. "I mean, to help me that is," she quickly covered up.

"Just talk to other ponies, I don't know. Look for ponies, wait for ponies, just go along and do your thing 'kay. I'm sure you'll be just fine," Rainbow reassured her friend. "I just have something else to do there."

"Alright, I'll try then," Rarity nodded. The two mares smiled and quickly hugged before entering the house. They greeted all the stallion that invited them and passed the cupcakes to him. After thanking them, the stallion made his way off as Rainbow Dash slowly slipped off.

As Rainbow Dash weaved her way throughout the crowd of ponies jamming out to music (somewhat like Twilight Sparkle) she was frequently halted by colts and even a few mares wanting to stop and chat for a bit. She kept trotting around, looking for a bathroom and trying to keep away from any pony that wanted to talk. Dash had finally set her eyes on an open bathroom of the house only to be stopped by a hoof touching on her shoulder. Fed up with ponies trying to speak to her, Rainbow turned around with steamed pouring out her ears, ready to scream. However, she saw a face that she wasn't expecting and quickly stopped nervously.

"Hey," the familiar colt began, "I thought you said you were sick?" It was Forrest Fire, of course he had to be there to ruin everything.

"Well, uh, why are you here," Rainbow responded, eagerly attempting to change the subject.

"I thought since we couldn't go to the movies, I'd swing by over here instead," Forrest responded pretty aggravated. Rainbow was stumped at the moment, she couldn't think of anything to say for some reason. Her luck changed in some ways though when Forrest Fire's face suddenly lit up. "Hey let's not let something stupid like this ruin us. If you wanted to come here, you should've told me, we could have come together. I really think something was clicking between us."

Seriously? Rainbow mentally facehoofed at the oblivious colt's suggestion. Even though honesty wasn't Dash's thing, she was still straight forward and arrogant. So of course, her thoughts were spilled out through her mouth.

"Ha, are you serious?" she scoffed, "No thank you! Honestly, you're kind of a poser and pretty lame too. The first date should be something better than watching you cry at the lamest movie in history. In fact, why would you take me to a movie with bad actors that have no emotions about vampires and mannuluswolves? That's only the first bad move," Rainbow accused. By this point, she was shadowing over the surprised stallion and a crowd of ponies hovered around to see all the commotion. "Speaking of bad moves, what do you think you're going to accomplish by yawning to put your forehoof around?" Ponies that gathered around openly laughed at Forrest Fire, who was red with embarrassment.

"Well, my brother said-" Forrest Fire tried explaining, however, was quickly cut short by the laughter of a cyan pegasus.

"Hold up, you're getting dating tips from your brother? How old is he, seventy!" Dash guffawed more than asked.

"Actually he's my..." Forrest drifted off. Rainbow, in return, smirked and held a hoof to her ear. "my, uh, little-"

"Don't tell me you got tips from your _little_ brother! How low can you even go?" Rainbow quickly cut off the red face colt. If he were anymore embarrassed, his face would burst of the blood that flowed into it. After a moderately short silence, Rainbow finally finished the one sided conversation. "We're over," she said simply. However as she walked away, she turned back and spoke up again, "In fact, we were never an item."

"You can take me to whatever movie you'd like," a random earth pony mare cooed as Rainbow left. Forrest Fire, on the other hoof, was bit too stunned to respond.

Rainbow Dash flew off into in the bathroom sternly and sighed. Even though she'd been quite cold, even for her standards, she knew she only had one shot at this. Once Rainbow was safely in the bathroom, she locked the door and took her saddlebags off. Taking in a deep breathe, she began to remove garments from the bags. "Now or never," she whispered to herself.

Elsewhere, Rarity was finally beginning to enjoy herself. She talked to a couple of ponies here and there, mostly just responding 'cool' or 'awesome' to everything they said, but nevertheless she was handling herself pretty well. After pushing herself through a crowd of dancing ponies, she made her way to the refreshments. There were already other ponies there by the punch bowl, so of course some took noticed of Rarity.

"Ey, sweet vest!" an earth pony called from the other side of the table. Rarity swiftly turned to head to face her caller. He was a tall colt, but look younger than Rarity. Next to him stood a mare about the same age. "Where'd ya get it from?"

Since Rarity was a business mare and loved free advertisement, her instincts involuntarily kicked in. "Why Carousel Boutique of course, where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique!" she happily sang before quickly clamping her hooves over her muzzle.

"Ha, Carousel Boutique," the colt raised a brow. "That place with the weird stuck up owner?" Rarity's eyes widened in disbelief. They truly thought she was stuck up, and he laughed at her store.

"Oh, did you hear how the owner gets her gems for those sparkling dresses?" the other mare spoke up.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity questioned, once again clamping her hooves over her mouth to keep herself from saying something uncool. These ponies were much less oblivious of Rarity's wording and gave her quite an disapproving look.

"Whatever. Anyway, I totally heard that the owner of the story steals those jewels or they're just plastic with some glitter glue."

"Excuse you?" Rarity stomped her hoof, attracting more attention than she'd expected. "Er, I heard that all the gems the owner used are one hundred percent real. As a matter of fact, I-"

"Hold on, you're.. no way!" one pony shouted out. "You're the lady from that place aren't you!"

"What I-"

"Yeah, you talk just like a stuck up Canterlot pony. Heck, no wonder you're trying to defend yourself," the pony spoke. After that outburst, all sorts of ponies began talking bad about Rarity and her boutique.

"Ha, what a little prick!"

"Damn, I would've asked her out, but not anymore."

"So uncool." That did it. _Uncool_. After what Rarity had gone through to be cool, the word uncool singed her heart. Her world when dark and she no longer saw anypony, just held her head down. Then the words 'lame' and 'not awesome' came her way. Even so, the word uncool kept replaying in her head, and it hurt... badly.

"Why is she even here," Rarity heard somepony say. Her heart dropped at this. "She's so uncool." **Blam! **There goes her heart, gone.

Unable to take anymore mocking, Rarity fled off behind the house the party was being held in. Once she was sure she was alone, Rarity allowed herself to let her tears escape her eyelids. Even though her makeup was being washed all over her face, she didn't care. She'd never been more embarrassed in her life and nothing in the world could cheer her up, if only Rainbow Dash were there.

"Excuse me," a raspy voice came from behind the unicorn. Rarity swung her head around to see where the voice had come from. It was a colt. He was all dressed up with a suit that covered his cutie mark and a top hat to cover most of his mane. Strands of black stuck out of his hat, but the shade of it covered the stallion's eyes. The light outside made it hard to see the color of his coat, but it look like a solid blue. "May I have this dance?"

"Dance?" Rarity asked. As if on cue, she heard the music from inside begin to play a slower song. Rarity couldn't help but let a small smile out. "But why me? Wouldn't you rather prefer somepony," she paused for a quick second, "cooler?" The stallion chuckled, it sounded familiar, but Rarity let it slip.

"Why would I want to dance with anypony else when the coolest one is right here?" he replied. Rarity stared into where his eyes would be if she could see them, of course she'd love to dance with him. "Come on, take my hooves," the mystery stallion said before Rarity could respond. He held out his forehoof and Rarity gladly took hold of it.

A set of wings on the blue stallion's back quickly lifted the two in the air. At first, Rarity's eyes were shut tight due to a fear of heights. However, once they were drifting safely in the air, she'd opened her eyes. She knew this feeling of being in the air, it reminded her of the Best Young Fliers competition. "Afraid?"

"Just a tad bit, yes," Rarity responded to the stallion's sudden voice.

"There's no such thing as being afraid of heights."

"Beg your pardon?" Rarity said confused.

"You're not afraid of being high in the air," the pony began, "you're simply scared of falling." Rarity didn't respond. It was true, if she knew she was safe in the air, all of her fears would vanish. Just like when Rainbow brought her back to Cloudsdale, she had no problem because she trusted Dash so well. "Don't worry, you won't fall."

Rarity placed every ounce of trust within the stallion holding onto her as they danced in the sky. Even though they could no longer hear the music at the altitude they were in, the dancing was nice. However, everything had to end at once point or another, and they already were beginning to see other ponies exit the house. As the two descended, they hugged a beautiful hug. Rarity was in complete bliss, her eyes were closed and a smile sat upon her face. Sooner than later, her smile was accompanied with another set of lips. Quickly, Rarity opened her eyes to see that her dance partner was sharing a kiss with her. Usually Rarity would think this would be going much too fast, but something about this pony in particular made her mind go blank.

After a couple seconds of kissing, Rarity finally pulled away. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, nopony important," the stallion stumbled upon his words as his voice began to crack.

"But I must know, especially after this night," Rarity pleaded.

"No you don't!" the pony burst as if he wasn't prepared for something. "You probably won't ever see me again anyway."

"Well why ever not?"

"Uh... well you see-"

"At least let me see your face," Rarity exclaimed as she used her magic to swiftly remove the pony's top hat. Only the tips of the pony's mane were black, the rest were colors of all kind. Her eyes then drifted directly into the eyes of the other pony, magenta. A soft gasp escaped the unicorn's lips as she finally realized who it was she was dancing with. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Hi," the mystery "stallion" responded weakly.

"How did you do all of this?" Rarity asked first.

"I just dyed the tips of my bangs and dressed up. I didn't talk as loud so that you wouldn't be able to tell who I was either," Rainbow explained. There was a lingering silence between the two.

"Why?" Rarity asked softly. Rainbow looked down at her hooves without an answer. "Why did you dress up and do all of this."

"I didn't know how else to," Dash only half answered.

"How to what, dance with me?" Rarity paused for a moment before asking a follow up question. "Did you do this just to snatch a kiss."

"No!" Rainbow responded quickly. "At first, I just wanted a dance. Then, everything seemed so right and I knew I'd never have a chance like this again. I really like you Rarity. I don't think you need to change who you are, because you're already awesome. When I said you were the coolest one, I really meant it. You're generous and beautiful and I don't know anypony else as amazing as you. I'm sorry I had to dress up and all that though."

"Rainbow Dash, of all the things you've done, this is just so... so," Rarity was never able to complete her sentence. Instead, she charged for the prismatic pony.

For the rest of the night, the two lovers shared a kiss and many more. Rainbow Dash loyally held onto Rarity, and Rarity generously gave her heart to Rainbow.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Hold up! Did I really just end a fanfic like that... Ugh, my head is dead. Anyway, that's it for this story, hope you liked it more than I liked writing it (cause I hate writing, I'm just too lazy. It's fun, I just don't like it)! Anyway, reviews make me extremely happy, even if it says "You suck at writing, go back to school :o" that'll make me laugh and want to prove whoever said that wrong ^_^  
>Thanks for reading (and check out some of my other stories while you're at it ;)<em>


End file.
